dentistryfandomcom-20200214-history
TV Shows and Movies
TV Shows Dentist Appointment *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends: Wilt's desire to make his day proud is to watch the big basketball game/Cheese's desire to go see the dentist makes Mac, Bloo and friends visit him while Eduardo has a toothache/The gang meets Dr. Benjamin DDS at Foster's Home/Mansion *Peppa Pig: Peppa has to go see the dentist Mr. Elephant to get her check up finished *Pajanimals: Sweetpea Sue is too nervous to go see the dentist, so Edwin and The Other Pajanimals help her out, and Apollo goes to a dentist appointment. *Braceface: Sharon Spitz is your typical braces girl who helps people out when they are at a dentist appointment *Elmo's World/Sesame Street: Elmo learns about teeth (You Know, Teeth) and how to go to the dentist with them/Cecile sings a song about brushing her teeth in western style *Dora the Explorer: The book called Show Me Your Smile! has Dora going to get her teeth cleaned by the dentist and her friends are going to be proud, including Boots, when her teeth are cleaned up *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Colgate is a dentist pony who works on ponies' teeth in the dentist's office in Ponyville/Equestria *CatDog: Cat and Dog learn they affect each other's teeth during a dentist visit, so as a result, Cat's teeth finally stand out that way too. *The Powerpuff Girls: Buttercup gets greedy and removes villains' teeth, and has to go see the dentist's office with villains such as Sedusa, Princess Morbucks, The Gangreen Gang, Mojo Jojo and HIM *Caillou: Caillou gets his smile cleaned by a very special dentist in an office *Barney and Friends: Barney and the kids learn about teeth and how we go to the dentist's office with them, including Baby Bop, BJ and Riff *Peanuts: After Charlie Brown got a dentist appointment in Dr. Jones' office, He, Linus Van Pelt and Snoopy brush their teeth together in Charlie Brown's House in the Bathroom *Dexter's Laboratory: Purple Hulk has to go see a dentist when he has a toothache *Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood: Daniel Tiger needs to visit the dentist. When his teeth are cleaned, his friends will get to know each other now. *Handy Manny: Mrs. Lopart has to go see a dentist when she eats too much candy and has a cavity/toothache *The Loud House: Lincoln and his friends go see Rita Loud's dentist appointment when she has a toothache *Rocko’s Modern Life: Filburt needs a paitent for his dentistry exam, so Paula cleans his teeth until they are cleaned up for everyone to see his teeth. *Animaniacs: Yakko, Wakko and Dot become dentists when they clean Dr. Otto Scratchsniff's teeth in an office in Hollywood *Happy Tree Friends: Things go wrong while Nutty goes to see a dentist in an office, and blood comes out of his teeth, which gave him a toothache, and his gums fall out too. Cuddles gave him a quick example about teeth as well. *Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi: Yumi asks Harmony if she has Souvenir dental impression, which she actually doesn't for right now. *WordGirl: WordGirl and Tobey are forced to go to a dentist's office by WordGirl's parents. They are punished by a dentist with Dr. Two Brains and other villains. *Teletubbies: Po has a video about someone going to a dentist's appointment in her tummy/stomach, and the other Teletubbies check it out. *The Dooley and Pals Show: The kids teach Dooley all about the dentist. *The Amazing World of Gumball: Gumball and Darwin keep an eye on Richard, who is on anesthetics due to a visit to the dentist. *Pingu: When Pingu and Pinga play dentist in their house, Pingu has a sore beak and has to go see a doctor's appointment. *Cyanide and Happiness: Things go wrong when a boy has to go see a dentist in an office, and blood comes out of his teeth, and the gums fall out on the top of his mouth. *Gerald Mc Boing-Boing: It's Gerald's first dentist visit! The dentist cleans his teeth until they are clean for his friends to smile too! *South Park: When one of the boys gets a dentist appointment, Eric, Stan and Kyle solve the mystery. *The Simpsons: It's Homer's first dental visit! The dentist fixes his teeth and they are clean! *Family Guy: Peter Griffin has a toothache! He has to go see the dentist for his teeth to be cleaned up by a dentist! *The Cleveland Show: Things go wrong at the dentist's office. Cleveland tells them the problem about teeth and dental advice. *Blue's Clues: Steve and Blue learn about teeth during their body parts topic. *Muppet Babies: The babies learn about teeth and what they do in our mouths and they go to Fozzie's dental appointment. *Totally Spies: The girls have to face an evil dentist in a dentist's office before they kill her in her sleep. *Sid the Science Kid: Sid and his friends learn about teeth, go to the dentist's appointment with them and brush with them, about losing a tooth too. *Codename: Kids Next Door: The gang have to face with an evil dentist who cruelty is to take everyone in the town's teeth removed, and the cause is to free their teeth forever too! *The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy: Billy goes to a dentist appointment in western style. *George Shrinks: George has to get a whale's teeth cleaned up in the ocean/underwater. *Arthur: Arthur has his first dentist appointment! His parents learn why he gets his teeth fixed and cleaned by the dentist. This episode shows how Arthur got his tooth in his house and actually, he does! *Seinfeld: Jerry has to go see a dentist in an dentist's office, but he has the jitters. *The Fairly OddParents: Pop singer Chip Skylark sings a song about his teeth/Timmy Turner has to go see a dentist in his appointment. *SpongeBob SquarePants: SpongeBob has the jitters about going to see a dentist, so his friends help him out. *Wonder Pets: When a baby nile crocodile has a toothache, The Wonder Pets clean his teeth with a very special drill/toothbrush until his teeth are finally cleaned in the nile desert by a small bird. *KaBlam!: The episode’s title “Won’t Stick to Most Dental Work” doesn’t even have to do with the dentist or a dentist’s office. *Cow and Chicken: Cow has a toothache and has to go see a dentist by Chicken and friends. When the orthodontic police came, He picks Cow up in the car. *The Berenstain Bears: Sister Bear goes to the dentist's office to get her teeth cleaned by Brother Bear, Papa Bear and Mama Bear. Loose Tooth *Jay Jay the Jet Plane: Snuffy has a loose tooth. Jay Jay and Tracy tell him about the Tooth Fairy and giving him prizes, like a plant with no flower on it. *Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!: Everyone at Wuzzleburg are excited for the Tooth Fairy to give them their presents at night during their bedtime, and Wubbzy tells them a secret about the Tooth Fairy *Super Why!: Super Why and his friends learn about the Tooth Fairy in a book called The Story of the Tooth Fairy, and they go visit her in the castle/palace *WordWorld: Shark has his first loose tooth during the night. Duck and Frog help him out in an adventure like never before day tomorrow when they sleep in their beds when Shark has his prize in a pillow. *Higglytown Heroes: When Twinkle has a loose tooth, her friends help her out. The tooth is flushed down the toilet, and she can't brush her teeth without it. She solves the mystery with Eubie, Wayne, Kip and Fran, and she lived Happily Ever After *Abby Hatcher: Abby has a loose tooth and has to see the dentist, but she's afraid, so the Fuzzlies must help her. *Bubble Guppies: Deema has a loose tooth! Her Friends (Molly, Gil, Goby, Oona and Nonny) help her out by doing a lesson about teeth, including teeth-related stuff until she goes to the dentist for her appointment, and the Tooth Fairy will give her a present while she sleeps during bedtime at night. Finally, she gave the tooth out of her pillow and shows it to everyone at Bubbletucky. *The Flintstones: Fred is too scared to go see the dentist because he has a loose tooth. *Cyanide and Happiness: When a boy loses his very first tooth, his parents tell him about the answer. The Tooth Fairy comes to take his loose tooth in the bag and puts it in a pillow so he can go to sleep during bedtime at night. In the morning, he gets a prize after sleeping, and his parents tell him what it is. *Franklin: Franklin the Turtle got a loose tooth. Bear tells him about the Tooth Fairy. The Tooth Fairy puts the tooth in the pillow when he goes to sleep during bedtime at night, and in the morning, the tooth turns into a prize. *Little Bear: Little Bear got his very first loose tooth. At bedtime, he can't sleep cause of the tooth in his pillow during his bedtime. He solves the problem with his friends (Emily, Cat and Duck). *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: When Pinkie Pie loses her teeth, Gilda tells her about her Griffonscones and her teeth. She has a problem with it. Now The Tooth Fairy won't answer her questions until the teeth fall out. The Tooth Fairy now puts the tooth in the pillow during her bedtime at night when she sleeps in her house, and in the morning, the tooth gets replaced by a prize! *Maggie and the Ferocious Beast: The Ferocious Beast got a loose tooth. Maggie tells her about the tooth. The Ferocious Beast finally gets the tooth found when he gets his picture taken from Maggie and Hamilton. *Max and Ruby: Ruby gets her very first loose tooth. Her friends, including Max, Morris and Louise, discover the problem. Ruby finds out that her teeth are in The Tooth Fairy's pocket! The Tooth Fairy puts the tooth in the pillow during her bedtime when she sleeps at night, and in the morning, her tooth gets replaced by a very special prize! *PAW Patrol: The Pups get to see Chase’s loose tooth. The Tooth Fairy won't answer his questions until the tooth falls out. The Tooth Fairy puts a very special prize when the tooth is being gone. Chase, in the morning, got the prize at the end./Alex gets a loose tooth when he is at the playground, and the pups solve the mystery about it for the Tooth Fairy. *Family Guy: The Tooth Fairy gets killed by the cops. *South Park: Eric Cartman gets a toothache and The Tooth Fairy will not like that! The other boys are shocked about this! *The Simpsons: It's Homer's first loose tooth visit! The Tooth Fairy puts the bloody tooth in the pillow during Homer's bedtime at night. In the morning, the bloody tooth gets replaced by a very special prize! Homer can't wait to check it out when the rooster crows in the morning! *Johnny Bravo: Johnny the Tooth Fairy gives Little Suzy a special present in her pillow during her bedtime, but in the morning, when she wakes up, the prize appears when the tooth is finally gone! *Arthur: D.W. has to face with The Tooth Fairy and she does it anyway to kill her for good. *The Noddy Shop: The Tooth Fairy is present in an episode of the show. She learns about teeth and why they keep us healthy and strong for now on. *LeapFrog: Lily got her first loose tooth. The Tooth Fairy came to see it as a present and puts it in the pillow for her. Then she goes to sleep until the next morning. *Pinky Dinky Doo: When Mr. Guinea Pig got his very first loose tooth, Pinky and Tyler solve the problem in her story box. Mr. Guinea Pig gets a visit from the Tooth Fairy, and she gives him a very special present while he sleeps in his bedtime at night. In the Morning, the present is revealed to be a coin, $3 Dollars and 1 Cent! Movies Dentist Appointment *Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer (1964): Hermey is a dentist who works on people's teeth, including The Abominable Snowmonster of the North, which his teeth are removed by him *Finding Nemo: Nemo and other friends live in a dentist aquarium while Darla gets her teeth cleaned by a dentist *Little Shop of Horrors: A song about dentists is used when someone gets his/her teeth cleaned by a dentist in a dentist's office Loose Tooth Gallery Category:TV Shows Category:Movies Category:Galleries